Tough Little, Marty Deeks
by baileybeagle
Summary: Marty Deeks, learned very early in life that you had to be tough to survive. So he found a way to protect himself with humor. A mention of Densi and Neric in the story. Years go by and things change... Based off of Gary Allen's Song...
1. Learnig To Be Tough

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**TOUGH LITTLE BOYS...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Marty Deeks, learned very early in life that you had to be tough to survive. **

**So he found a way to protect himself with humor. Years go by and things change...**

**CHAPTER 1: LEARNING TO BE TOUGH...**

_**Well I never once, backed down from a punch.**_

_**Well, I'd take it on the chin.**_

_**but I found out that bully's just laugh,**_

The first time Marty Deeks, then known by a different name, was punched by a bully. He wanted to cry...

He was alreardy beginning to learn the lesson of not crying from, Gordon John Brandel.

He fought harder not to cry when the bully's laughed at him.

_**When you've got to stand up to them.**_

_**So I didn't cry when I got a black eye, **_

_**As bad as it hurt I just grinned.**_

So instead of starting to cry he made a smart ass comment about the bully...

"You know you punch like a girl right?" He asked and then took off running, before the bully could hit him again.

That was when he started to use humor instead of tears, when he was hurt.


	2. Surprises In Life

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**TOUGH LITTLE BOYS...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**The song...**

**Tough Little Boys, by Gary Allen dose not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Marty Deeks, learned very early in life that you had to be tough to survive. **

**So he found a way to protect himself with humor. Years go by and things change...**

**CHAPTER 2: SURPRISES IN LIFE...**

He grew up and changed his name. He had orignally decided to be a lawyer and had even passed the California State Bar.

Before he deciding the life of a lawyer was not one for him...

He joined the LAPD. It had been while he was working undercovder at the MMA Gym that he met...

Kensi Marie Blye.

From the begining there had been, flirting, bantering and bickering between the two.

Finally after four years of dancing around their feelings...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"Kens, do you want to go out sometime?" Deeks asked as they walked out of the bullpen together and Kensi looked at him to see if he was joking.**_

_**She had always felt there had been something more between them just being...**_

_**Partners and best friends. He was looking at her and it didn't look like he was joking.**_

_**"Sure, why not." Kensi said with a shrug. "Really? You want to go on a date with me?" Deeks asked, in surprise and she stopped. **_

_**"Wait...Who said anything about this being a date?" Kensi asked confused. "Well, I asked if you want to go out sometime and you said you would..." Deeks pointed out. "I thought you ment as friends, Deeks." Kensi said and he looked at the ground, before looking back at her. **_

_**"Kensi...I'm tired of us dancing around this 'thing' and not doing anything about it. We tell everyone there is no 'thing' between us, but you can't deny there is something between us. Look at the way we are, when we're together and it's not just in front of the team or for an OP..." Deeks stated. **_

_**"Deeks, please don't do this..." Kensi begged closing her eyes, so she wouldn't have to look into his. "What Kens? I trust you more then anyone and you told me the same once. I am..." Deeks began. "Don't say it, Deeks. We can't..." Kensi said, opening her eyes and looking at him. **_

_**"Why can't we? We're both adults and no one is saying we can't be together. " Deeks pointed out. "Because if we go involved something could happen and one of us could die." Kensi told him. **_

_**"So we just continue on...teasing and flirting, but never having anything more then just best friends. I am in l..." Deeks started again. "I told you not to tell me that!" Kensi snapped. **_

_**"Then kiss me and prove there's nothing there, Kensi. 'Cause I'll tell you now...if you kissed me, you wouldn't be able to deny us anymore." Deeks said, trying to hold on to his hurt and anger. **_

_**"I'm not saying there isn't a 'thing' between us, but get this through your thick head...I don't want to lose you if something happened." Kensi told him, her anger coming to the surface. **_

_**"You have a one date only rule, Kensi, because you're so afraid of getting hurt. I won't hurt you and I'm going to tell you what you don't want to hear. Because I want you to know...I am in love with you. I can't help it, don't you think I'm not afraid of the same thing if we go involved. I'm scared I would lose you, but I'm willing to take that chance. I just want you to take that chance with me. You said you would go out with me..." Deeks began.**_

_**"I thought you ment as friends." Kensi repeated. **_

_**"Just go out with me once and if I can't pass your one date rule...then I'll let it go, okay?" Deeks asked a look of stubborness on his face.**_

_**Kensi and Deeks stared into each other's eyes. Neither willing to back down. **_

_**"You're not going to give up on this idea, are you?" Kensi asked, already knowing the answer. "Nope." Deeks shot back, his lips twitching...because he knew he had won. **_

_**"Fine, but I guarantee you will not pass my first date rule." Kensi told him, trying to hide a smile of her own. **_

_**"Au contraire, Fern...I know I will. Tomorrow night at seven if we don't have a case?" He asked. "You might not get this date if you call me Fern again. Yeah, I guess tomorrow works and it better be somewhere good." Kensi informed him, before slipping into the driver's seat of the SRX and with a wave she was gone. * **_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

It had been...

A walk on the beach, dinner at Angelo's and then left her at her door with a kiss.

After that date many more followed and they eventaully told the team.

Sam and Callen telling Deeks not to hurt, Kensi.

After six months of dating Deeks took her to Angelo's again, just as he had done on their first date, but this time was different...

He had gotten down on one knee in front of her and asked her to marry him. No one that knew them had really been surprised when she said yes.

Now nine months later.

Marty Deeks was now holding the newborn baby girl that him and Kensi had created.

Tears slipped down his face as he looked into the face of his baby girl, then looked at Kensi to see the tears falling down her face as well.

"Bad ass Kensi Marie Blye - Deeks is crying." He teased. "So are you, but if you ever get me pregnant again I will..." Kensi began. "Hey, not in front of our daughter." He said placing the baby girl in her arms.

_**But when tough little boys grow up to be dads**_

_**They turn into big babies again. **_

"Hey, do you have that number with you so we can call you-know-who and tell him how our 'thing' worked out?" Kensi asked with a grin.

Marty pulled out his phone and dialed a number, then waited for the person on the other end to answer.

He leaned over so that the phone was between him and Kensi.

"Charlie Mitchell..." Came a voice. "Hey, Charlie..." Marty said. "Marty! What's going on?" Charlie A.K.A. Ray asked.

"Just wanted to let you know how..." Deeks began, but was inturpted when Emma Hope Deeks started to cry.

"Is that a baby?" Charlie asked. "Yup, the baby you hear is, Emma Hope Deeks. I guess now you know why I'm calling..." Deeks said, but didn't say anything more.

"Hey, Charlie." Kensi said, with a grin at Deeks. "Sounds like the thing between you and Wikipedia worked out. Glad to hear it." Charlie told them.

"Dad!" Came a yell of a child on Charlie's end of the phone call. "You have to go?" Kensi asked Charlie. "Yeah, you two take care of each other." Charlie told them and it was not long after that the call was disconnected.


	3. Emma Is Growing Up To Fast

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**TOUGH LITTLE BOYS...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**The song...**

**Tough Little Boys, by Gary Allen dose not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Marty Deeks, learned very early in life that you had to be tough to survive. **

**So he found a way to protect himself with humor. Years go by and things change...**

**CHAPTER 3: EMMA'S GROWING UP TO FAST...**

**MONTHS WENT BY...**

On the night of April 6th...

Kensi and Marty were sitting in the living room with Monty and Emma. They watched as Emma took her first steps and fell.

Emma cried when she fell and Marty hated to see her cry.

_**Scared me to death, when you took your first steps. **_

_**Well I'd fall every time you fell down. **_

**A FEW YEARS LATER...**

**EMMA HOPE DEEKS...**

**NOW FIVE...**

Emma was getting ready for her first day of school.

Marty and Kensi watched Emma get on the bus for school. She sat down by the window and waved as the bus pulled away.

Marty waited until his daughter couldn't see him and then the tears started to fall.

"You made fun of me crying the day she was born, when you were to and now you're crying again." Kensi teased him. "Hey, it's hard, okay? I don't want her to grow up and I know you don't either. Come on, we can still catch up with the bus." Marty said as he raced toward their car.

"Sam followed his daughter's school bus for a month when she started school." Kensi commented, not really thinking about it.

So they followed the school bus, making sure to keep out of sight as they watched Emma go into the school

_**Your first day of school, I cried like a fool, and**_

_**I followed your school bus to town**_

After a long week, Friday night Kensi invited the team over for a team night.

Sam, his wife Michelle, Callen, Nell, Eric,

As well as Eric and Nell's four year old son, Andrew Dominic Beale and even Hetty had shown up.

Marty put the movie Old Yeller, then sat down with his arm around Kensi. Emma sat on Marty's lap.

_**Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died, **_

_**At least not in front of my friends.**_

At the end of the movie the team had only stayed for a little bit longer, Emma having fallen asleep the first few minutes into the movie.

Marty and Kensi watched everyone leave.

Eric carried a sleeping, Andrew...

After the door closed, Kensi looked at Marty who had Emma in his arms and looked ready to cry.

"What's wrong with you?" Kensi whispered as they walked down the hall to put Emma in her bed.

"Old Yeller died and you know I can't cry in front of Callen and Sam. I would never hear the end of it." Marty whispered back. "Who say's your going to hear the end of it from me?" Kensi teased with a smile.

"Really, Kensi? I tell you that and you make fun of me? That's just mean." Marty told her.

"Shh, you'll wake up, Emma." Kensi said, pulling the covers up around the sleeping girl.

_**But when tough little boys grow up to be dads**_

_**They turn into big babies again. **_

_**Well I'm a grown man but as strong as I am,**_

_**Sometimes it's hard to believe,**_

_**How one little girl with little blonde curls.**_

_**Can totally terrify me.**_

Kensi and Marty walked into their bedroom.

"You know sometimes it scary, Kens. Us being married and taking care of Emma. Then other times it dosen't seem real. I was scared I was going to drop Emma the first time I held her." Marty admitted, as him and Kensi laid down in their bed.

Kensi laid her head on her pillow, their faces were only inches apart when she let out a laugh.

"I've heard that dads turn into big babies again." Kensi told him. "Where did you hear that?" Marty asked. "I heard it the day that Emma was born." Kensi replied. "From who?" Marty inquired. "I'm not going to tell you." Kensi shot back, with a smile. "Really? You think so?" Marty asked. "Yup, I know so." Kensi informed him and Marty started to tickle her.

Kensi put her face into the pillow to muffle the sound of the squeal as Marty started to tickle her.

"You might want to be quiet or we'll wake up Em. You don't want to explain to her why you were sqealing like a piglet. Of course you already snort..." Marty said with a laugh as she punched his shoulder.

"I- I've always said you were a big baby." Kensi declared through the laughter.


	4. When Tough Little Boys

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**TOUGH LITTLE BOYS...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**The song...**

**Tough Little Boys, by Gary Allen dose not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Marty Deeks, learned very early in life that you had to be tough to survive. **

**So he found a way to protect himself with humor. Years go by and things change...**

**CHAPTER 4: WHEN TOUGH LITTLE BOYS GROW UP TO BE DADS...**

_**Well, I know one day I'll give you away,**_

_**And I'm gonna stand there and smile.**_

Today was 27-year-old, Emma's wedding day and Marty had walked her down the aisle.

Then he sat down next to Kensi as they watched their daughter marry, 26-year-old, Andrew Dominic Beale.

It was hard to believe how Marty had to start his life fighting. Now he was married to Kensi and had a daughter.

He sometimes wondered how he had survived his childhood, but he was glad that he had.

**AFTER THE WEDDING...**

**MARTY AND KENSI'S HOUSE...**

Marty walked into the room Emma had grown up in and sat down in Emma's old desk chair near the window.

With the memories of watching her grow up and all the happy memories he had been able to have, with the help of Kensi.

"Hey...you okay?" Kensi said, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "I'm good and I couldn't be happier." Marty said, looking up at her.

"Thinking about when Emma was little?" Kensi guessed. "Yeah and I'm just happy our 'thing' worked out." Marty told her and she laughed. "Me to, Marty." She whispered and then she kissed him.

_**But when I get home and I'm all alone, **_

_**Well I'll sit there for a while.**_

_**Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died,**_

_**At least not in front of my friends.**_

_**But when tough little boys grow up to be dads**_

_**They turn into big babies again**_

_**When tough little boys grow up to be dads**_

_**They turn into big babies again.**_


End file.
